Tyler Rockwell
Monkey Rockwell, aka Dr. Rockwell, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Tyler Rockwell, or Rockwell, is an ally of the Ninja Turtles. Formerly a human British neuro-scientist named Dr. Tyler Rockwell, he was a colleague with Dr. Victor Falco, who mutated him with his modified Mutagen for his own purposes of getting psychic powers. When The Kraang kidnapped him and a failed experiment brought him back his intelligent and psychic powers, and becomes the brains of the Mighty Mutanimals. Monkey Rockwell debuts in Monkey Brains. Origins Dr. Tyler Rockwell was once a human scientist. He was a British neurochemist, who worked with his colleague and friend, Dr. Victor Falco. But one day, Falco betrayed Rockwell and mutated him with the Mutagen and some monkey DNA. This caused Rockwell to mutate into Monkey Rockwell. TV Show Season 1 Monkey Brains Season 2 Metalhead Rewired Mazes & Mutants Season 3 Battle for New York Part One Battle for New York Part Two Clash of the Mutanimals Dinosaur Seen in Sewers! Annihilation: Earth! Part One Annihilation: Earth! Part Two Season 4 Earth's Last Stand Mutant Gangland Requiem Owari Season 5 The Big Blowout Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Agility: * Enhanced Intellect: * Psychic Powers: * Psychic Helmet: * Kraang Laser Blasters: Weaknesses Relationships Episodes Season 1 * Monkey Brains (Debut) Season 2 * Metalhead Rewired * Mazes & Mutants (Illusion) Season 3 * Battle for New York Part One * Battle for New York Part Two * Clash of the Mutanimals * Dinosaur Seen in Sewers! * Annihilation: Earth! Part One (Silent Cameo) * Annihilation: Earth! Part Two Season 4 * Earth's Last Stand * Mutant Gangland * Requiem * Owari (Silent Cameo) Gallery Trivia * In Metalhead Rewired, Rockwell was one of the mutants that got captured by The Kraang. * In Mazes & Mutants, Monkey Rockwell was used as an illusion by Sir Malachi as the Monkey Goblins. * His eyes bugging out is a reference to the old cymbal-banging monkey toy. * Playmates Toys will make a Monkey Brains action figure in 2015. * Monkey Rockwell is the brains of the Mighty Mutanimals. * In Battle for New York Part One, Rockwell started to talk, because of a failed experiment of The Kraang that they performed on him. ** This experiment gave him psychic powers and his intellect back. * In Clash of the Mutanimals, Shredder, Tiger Claw, and Baxter Fly tested the Mind Control Serum on him, Slash, and Raphael. * In Dinosaur Seen in Sewers!, him and Slash got attacked by Zog, when they were trying to search for the Dino Man in the Sewers. * In Annihilation: Earth! Part One, he was seen inside Donnie's Lab healing from the injuries alongside with Slash from the previous episode caused by Zog. * In Annihilation: Earth! Part Two, he got sucked into the black hole that was created by the Heart of Darkness. Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Ally Category:Scientist Category:Smart Category:Psychic Category:Mighty Mutanimals Category:Kidnapped Category:Mind Controlled Category:Former Human Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Victims of Mutagen Category:Ninja Turtles Allies Category:Kraang Hive Mind Enemies Category:Triceraton Empire Enemies Category:The Foot Clan Enemies Category:Experimental Mutations Category:Humanoids Category:Non-Human Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Characters Introduced In Season 1 Category:Italian Mafia Enemies Category:The Foot Clan (Karai) Allies Category:1987 Foot Clan Enemies Category:1987 Turtles Allies